


Until You found me

by FantasyWriter02



Series: The Walking Dead [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl wasn't himself after thinking Carol didn't make it after the prison gate tragedy. Searching through the tombs, he realises he's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You found me

**Author's Note:**

> Cute OneShot, Fluff.

After the prison gates were confirmed open, Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and I bolt down to stop more of the walkers coming through, as we are putting them down Theodore runs to close the gate but while doing so did not notice the walkers behinds him.  
I saw him go down.

I hear Carol scream, I hope she is okay.  
I run back to Rick and Glenn, running back I see Glenn show us a technique of killing the walkers with heavy armoured helmets on, pulling their heads back and stabbing them through the throat.

After the last few of the walkers are killed, we all head back to the prison.  
"Where's Beth and Hershel?" Rick asks. "I saw them run to safety into the safety gates" Glenn replies.

"Carol and T-Dog?" Glenn asks, "They...they" "They didn't make it" Rick says finishing my sentence. "Oh" Glenn replies.  
"Where is Maggie? ...Carl? Lori!" Rick shouts.  
"I don't know where the-" I get cut off by a baby crying.  
We all gasp and Rick turns around.

He smiled but it is brutally turned into a frown when he asks "Where is Lori?" Everyone is quiet so he asks again, this time he is tearing up. Maggie says that she is sorry, "No!" Rick yells, "no... No no no!" He whispers and breaks down in tears going over to Carl "no. No no nooo..." He says to him. Rick falls to the ground crying his heart out.  
Everything goes silent, this is a fucking shit day.

*A couple of hours later*

I walk over to Carols grave and place a Cherokee Rose on it, I move the soil around it and straighten up her cross, "I miss you so much" I whisper really quietly and walk away.  
I walk into the tombs and kill some walkers along the way.  
I can't believe she is gone I think to myself.

I slide down against the wall and look at Carols knife, why did you have to leave me? I asked myself, you were the only one who understood me, knew my pain, I know I fucked up a lot but why is this my punishment? I get snapped out of my thoughts when I hear one of the metal doors rattle, not another one of you fucks I think to myself. I stab her knife into the ground before me and over again, then to the wall behind me and again, I stand up and pace the corridor near the door as it rattles again like it is telling me open it.  
So that is what I do, knife at the ready I move the walker that was blocking the door from swinging open and open the metal protector.  
I look down not believing what I have just seen.

"Carol?"  
She looks up at me and tries to smile I turn her face and check that she has not been chomped at I get her standing and pick her up bridal style and walk her out of the tombs.  
I sit her down In a cell bed in c block.

She thanks me and I welcome her.  
"I thought you left me Carol, don't ever do that!"  
"I'm sorry Daryl" She replies.

"I'm thankful, Daryl what if you didn't find me? What if you left." She says.  
"I would do anything for you Carol"  
"Daryl I lo-" she gets cut off and I sigh because I hate it when someone interrupts especially when I'm with Carol.  
"Daryl, it's time for the fun-" Rick stops in his track as he sees Carol.  
"Hi Rick"  
"Oh my god how?" He replies "I will explain later." Carol replies, Rick looks at Carol and I and nods and walks away.

"Daryl what I was trying to say is" She stops and takes a breath. "I love yo-"  
I cut her off by placing my lips on hers, she smiles into the kiss as I do, "I love you too Carol, I love you so much" I say as I pull away and she hugs me, I hug her back with so much passion, "Thank you for understanding everything I go through, thank you for knowing who I really am and not leaving. I will love you till the day I die." She says I smile so much I think my cheeks will split. "And I will too." I say as I kiss her again.


End file.
